Компиляция Final Fantasy VII
[[Файл:Compilation of FF7 logo.jpg|right|240px|Логотип Компиляции Final Fantasy VII.]] Компиляция Final Fantasy VII — суб-франшиза в серий Final Fantasy, непосредственно продолжающая сюжетную линию Final Fantasy VII. В отличии от других подобных «серий» в Final Fantasy, таких как, например, Ivalice Alliance, каждая игра в компиляции имеет одну и ту же непрерывную сюжетную линию и главных героев, часто повторяющихся от игры к игре. Она включает в себя все спин-офф игры и фильмы, которые связаны с Final Fantasy VII. Эта подсерии, как правило, имеет более «научно-фантастический» тон, чем большинство других игр Final Fantasy, причем большая часть ее мира основана на современных технологиях и обществе. Основная творческая группа этой серии состоит из Тэцуи Номуры, выступающего в роли художника и директора, Кадзусигэ Нодзимы в роли сценариста и Ёсинори Китасэ как продюсера. Названия продуктов ImageSize = width:300 height:640 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:10 top:10 right:0 DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/1997 till:01/01/2010 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:1997 ScaleMinor = unit:month increment:6 start:1997 Colors = id:blue value:rgb(0,0,0) id:red value:rgb(0.9,0.05,0.05) # there is no automatic collision detection, # so shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap Define $dx = 25 # shift text to right side of bar # shift texts up or down when two have same year Define $up = shift:($dx,1) Define $dw = shift:($dx,-8) PlotData= bar:Games anchor:till color:green width:15 textcolor:blue align:left fontsize:S mark:(line,white) shift:($dx,-4) from:01/01/1997 till:01/01/2010 at:31/01/1997 text:"Final Fantasy VII" at:24/09/2004 text:"Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-" at:14/09/2005 text:"Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children" at:26/01/2006 text:"Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-" at:18/08/2006 text:"Dirge of Cerberus Lost Episode" at:13/09/2007 text:"Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-" at:16/04/2009 text:"Advent Children Complete" Официальные Игры перечислены в хронологическом порядке: *''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-: Приквел для PlayStation Portable, события которого происходят за семь лет до начала ''Final Fantasy VII. Эта история рассказывает о Заке Фэйре, СОЛДАТе 2-ого класса, находящегося под опекой Ангила Хьюли, первоначального владельца Бастер меча. По ходу истории, Зак сражается с лучшим другом Ангила, СОЛДАТом-дезертиром Генезисом Рапсодосом. Хроника всех этих событий идет вплоть до смерти Зака недалеко от Мидгара, незадолго до начала Final Fantasy VII. *''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-: Мобильная приквел-игра, события которой происходят за шесть лет до начала ''Final Fantasy VII, и продолжающиеся вперед вплоть до начала оригинальной игры. Эта история рассказывает о Турках и их борьбе с анти-Шинра группировкой мятежников ЛАВИНА, являющейся гораздо более зловещим предвестником организации, в которую входила небольшая группа игровых персонажей в Final Fantasy VII. Никогда не выпускалась за пределами Японии. *''Final Fantasy VII'' *''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete: CGI-анимационный фильм-сиквел, события которого происходят спустя два года после окончания ''Final Fantasy VII, показывающий состояние мира после падения Метеора. Эта история рассказывает о Клауде Страйфе и его поиске прощения у Аэрис Гейнсборо и Зака Фэйра за множество своих неудач, из-за которых он не может восстановить здоровье и начать счастливую жизнь со своими друзьями и семьей. Клауд и члены его партии воссоединяются для борьбы против трех таинственных юношей, каким-то образом связанных с Сефиротом, чья миссия состоит в поиске Дженовы (именуемую ими «Матерью»), врага всей Планеты. *''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-: Игра-продолжение для PlayStation 2, события которой происходят через год после ''Advent Children и спустя три года после Final Fantasy VII. История сосредотачивается на Винсенте Валентайне и его борьбе против последнего темного секрета Шинра, организацией Дипграунд, имеющей связи с прошлым Винсента. Посредством ряда воспоминаний показываются события, происходящие за тридцать лет до Final Fantasy VII, подробно рассказывающие об отношениях Винсента Валентайна с Лукрецией Кресцент и профессором Ходжо, и как Винсент не смог остановить грязное рождение Сефирота. Игра содержит секретную концовку, показывающую воскрешение Генезиса Рапсодоса. *''Dirge of Cerberus Lost Episode -Final Fantasy VII-: Мобильная игра-мидквел к ''Dirge of Cerberus, пересказывающая о путешествии Винсента в Нибельхейм и его борьбе с силами Дипграунда на этом пути. Дополнительные [[Файл:FFVII 10th Anniversary.jpg|right|300px|Логотип Final Fantasy VII 10th Anniversary.]] *''Last Order -Final Fantasy VII-: Аниме OVA, созданная для Square Enix студией MadHouse. Она является еще одним пересказом Нибельхейского инцидента и побега Клауда и Зака, закончившегося только недалеко от Мидгара. *On the Way to a Smile: Сборник повестей, рассказывающих о различных историях, происходящих с персонажами ''Final Fantasy VII за время между игрой и Advent Children. *''On the Way to a Smile: Episode Denzel: OVA-адаптация повести ''On the Way to a Smile: Episode of Denzel, входящая в Advent Children Complete. *''Hoshi wo Meguru Otome: мидквел-новелла, события которой происходят во время Final Fantasy VII. В ней рассказывается о путешествии Аэрис Гейнсборо по Лайфстриму, после ее смерти во время игры. *Final Fantasy VII: Snowboarding: Мобильная мини-игра, вышедшая в Северной Америке и Японии. Эта игра представляет собой переиздание мини-игры езды на сноуборде из ''Final Fantasy VII. *''The Kids Are Alright: Роман, написанный Кадзусигэ Нодзимой и проиллюстрированный Шоу Тадзимой, события которого происходят незадолго до ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. В романе рассказывается, главным образом, история Эвана Тауншенда, частного детектива, живущего в Эдже. *''Final Fantasy VII G-Bike: Предстоящая игра для смартфонов, основанная на мини-игре из оригинальной ''Final Fantasy VII. Интересные факты *При создании текущих обозначений для частей компиляции: "AC" (Advent Children), "BC" (Before Crisis), "CC" (Crisis Core), и "DC" (Dirge of Cerberus), произошла небольшая нестыковка. Название Before Crisis, было частично выбрано для именно для связи аббревиатуры "BC" с "AC", чтобы указать на порядок выхода этих частей. В ранних планах, Crisis Core имело название "Before Crisis Core", но позже было решено, что в "до" не было необходимости, чтобы не нарушить данный порядок. Смотрите также *Компиляция Final Fantasy VII/Аллюзии en:Compilation of Final Fantasy VII de:Compilation of Final Fantasy VII es:Compilation of Final Fantasy VII it:Compilation di Final Fantasy VII Категория:Компиляция Final Fantasy VII Категория:Подсерии